


The Other Park Is Cheating On Me

by SparroWoojin1102



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2park, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon - Freeform, Light Angst, Love is in the Air, M/M, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin - Freeform, Soulmates, Stupid Woojin, Sulking Woojin, chamwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparroWoojin1102/pseuds/SparroWoojin1102
Summary: Woojin woke up alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin woke up alone.

Woojin woke up but was shocked because Jihoon was nowhere to be found. It's not secret that Jihoon is the heavy sleeper between the two. 

"Where is my Hoonie? It’s early in the morning and I want to hug him!"

He went outside and find him in the garden on the phone. Woojin walks slowly to him so he will not hear him. Woojin as a prankster love to surprise Jihoon everytime, everywhere. 

“Niel-hyung, when will we meet again?” Jihoon whispered on the phone.

Huh?

“Oh. Later? Where?”

What??!! They will meet later??!! What the f--

“Okay. 3 pm at Coffee Prince Café. I won’t be late this time. I promise!”

Why is he excited to see that muscle hyung?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin continues to eavesdrop on Jihoon and Daniel's convo

“What?? You can count on me this time. You will not wait for me for 2 hou- -Hello? Hyung?? Aish! Why does when it comes at being late, they will not let me explain?? Whatever. I should go back inside now, Woojinnie is probably looking for me now.”

Jihoon went back at the house while Woojin still hides.

As Jihoon went inside their shares apartment Woojin was left outside pondering. 

Is Jihoon cheating on me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is sulking.

Later at 1 PM_

“Wooj, I have to go somewhere later, okay?”Jihoon finally said while they are eating.

Woojin froze.

“W-Where will you go?”.

“J-Just to meet with Daehwi. W-We’ll go shopping.” Jihoon said while avoiding Woojin's gaze.

He lied!!!! Why would he lie just to meet Niel-hyung!?

“Oh.” 

_2 PM_

“Bye, wooj. I’ll be back later at 6, kay?” Jihoon kissed woojin in the cheeks.

Woojin just nodded.

I am sulking here but it seems that he is too excited to notice!!

Jihoon hurriedly marched away leaving Woojin sulking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin to Agent Chamsae.

Woojin waited for 5 minutes then went and followed him.

After 1 hour, Jihoon and Woojin arrived at the Café. Woojin was on disguised. He distance himself from them but He made sure that he can hear what they are talking about.

Seems like Jihoon arrived early.

Minutes have passed and Daniel finally arrived.

Jihoon quickly welcomed him and hugged Daniel.  
Jealousy filled over Woojin. Those hugs should only be mine!!

“It’s a miracle that you are not late today, eh?”

“Well, I really need you, hyung.” Jihoon answered.

“You only contact me when you need me!!”  
Woojin's heart hurts!!! 

Shit!! Shit!!

“Yah! That’s not true. Anyways, let’s go to somewhere else.”

“Yeah, right. Someone might see us and tell your boyfriend.”

Ouch!! 

They stand up and went away.

Woojin was left dumbfounded.

He can’t believe what He saw and what He heard.

Jihoon only loves me. He doesn't know anymore.

~

Woojin sighed and went back home.

For many years, he cried again. He is hurting so much.


	5. Chapter 5

He got a text message from his Jihoon.

To: Chamsae 

From: My love Hoonie 

Babe, I can’t go home today. I have some important thing to do. I will tell you tomorrow. Don’t wait for me, kay? I love you.

His heart aches more!!

“More important thing to do???!!!! Is Daniel hyung more important than me????!!!!”He shouted due to his frustrations.

He doesn’t know what is reality and what is lie anymore!!

He cried . . . again.

After he cried, he decided that he will not let go of Jihoon easily. Tomorrow, he will talk to him and would do anything so Jihoon will not leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Because of thinking too much, Woojin slept for almost a day.

But he was awakened by a message.

To: Chamsae

From: My love hoonie 

Wooj, go to Lotte Hotel later at 7 pm. I have something to tell. Take care.

“Oh no. Maybe Jihoonie will tell me that he will break up with me!! I can’t!!”

He quickly took a bath and got dress and immediately went to the hotel.

~

As he went inside, he was confused for there are no people. Normally, people love to go to the Lotte Hotel. 

“Where is he?”he mumbled.

Bzzzzt.Bzzzt.

He took his phone out and read the message.

From: My love hoonie 

Babe, outside.

He went outside. In the pool area.

Huh? There are no people also and it was so dark.

He can’t see a thing when someone grabbed him!

“Huh? Who are you??”He was startled.

“Shut up and follow me.” the person said.

He followed him and he leads me to a chair. He patiently waited when suddenly the lights went on.

He was shocked to see that Jihoon is on the stage with Hyeongseob, Seongwu, Samuel, and Niel hyung?!


	7. Chapter 7

What’s happening??!!

I thought. . . I thought. . .

 

His thoughts were cut when Jihoon winks at him

His heart flutters. dugeun dugeun

Suddenly, the music starts.

Jihoon is dancing! Jihoon is dancing to Get Ugly! This was the song that bring them together! 

He was confused but he just enjoyed the moment.

Woojin forgets how he was hurting yesterday and smiling like an idiot now.

His eyes are stucked with Jihoon. 

Suddenly, the music stops Seob, muel, seongwu and niel went down.

 

The music starts and Jihoon sings, Oppayah!   
Woojin laughed! This was his confession song to Jihoon back when they were still in the university! 

 

The song was finished and Jihoon just stand there.

Daniel pulled Woojin and guided him up on the stage.

The two was alone in the stage and they just looked in each other’s eyes.

“Did you like it??” Jihoon asked.

“Like?? I don’t like it, of course.”

Jihoon's eyes shows sadness but Eunhyuk cupped his face and . . .

“Because I love it!” then he gently kisses Jihoon on the lips.

They were completely lost in their own little world that they forgot that they were not alone.

“Excuse me, you are not alone??” Seongwu strikes.

All the guests laugh and Jihoon just blushed and hid behind Woojin.

They went down on stage together.

“I’m sorry, Wooj if I lied to you yesterday but I’m with Niel-hyung because I kinda forgot some of the steps to get ugly. It was tirirng.”

Woojin froze and was embarrassed of himself of thinking that his Jihoon was cheating on him well in fact, that he did all this thing for him because. . . because. . .

Wait. . .What’s the occasion by the way?

“Woojinie hyung. Here's ur present.” Then Daehwi hugged Woojin. 

“Eh? Thank you but- -“

“Continue your lovey dovey now. I will find Jinyoungie noe.” Then Daehwi quickly fled away.

“Babe, you danced and sang tonight and Daehuw, gave me a gift. errr. What’s the occasion??”

Jihoon gave him a weird look.

“Are you serious??” He asked shocked!

“Erm. Yes??”

“Stupid! Today is November 2 and today is your birthday.” Jihoon said while rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” 

He totally forgot about his birthday because he was hurting and crying like a madman. 

I’m so stupid!

He was mentally cursing himself!

“Wooj. WOOJIN??”

“Eh?? Sorry.”

“You were spacing out. What are you thinking?”

“Babe. . .”

“Yes?”

“Can we check in on one of the rooms and make a baby??” he said while grinning.

“PERVERT!!!!!!”

“Only for you, Hoonie. Only for you.”

Then he pulled Jihoon for another long and sweet kiss. :)

\- [ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early birthday fic for park woojin lmao im sorry for the crap! I wuv u all


End file.
